<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Если решите сменить самурайское кимоно на домашний халат - убедитесь, что знаете, как правильно отдыхать by fandom Gintama 2020 (fandom_Gintama_2020)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25713265">Если решите сменить самурайское кимоно на домашний халат - убедитесь, что знаете, как правильно отдыхать</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Gintama_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Gintama%202020'>fandom Gintama 2020 (fandom_Gintama_2020)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>fandom Gintama 2020: Challenge [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gintama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, gintama - Freeform, стилизация</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:01:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25713265</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Gintama_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Gintama%202020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>fandom Gintama 2020: Challenge [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1865176</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 3: Челлендж 2020, Выкладки команды fandom Gintama 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Если решите сменить самурайское кимоно на домашний халат - убедитесь, что знаете, как правильно отдыхать</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
</p><h1>Самураям на пенсии тяжело</h1>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p></p><div class="images">
  <p>
</p>
</div><p><br/>
</p><h1>Самураям на пенсии скучно</h1>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p></p><div class="images">
  <p>
</p>
</div><p><br/>
</p><h1>Самураям на пенсии </h1>
<h1>
  <b> очень страшно</b>
</h1>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p></p><div class="images">
  <p>
</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>